


Fake Heart

by sareeee



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crime Scenes, Dead People, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareeee/pseuds/sareeee
Summary: Hi Guys and thank you for reading "Black Heart"!First of all a quick warning! If you didn't read the tags, you won't know that this is a fan-fiction involving the ship ChanBaek but also this book has a lot of crime scenes, meaning that if you're younger this book is nothing for you!Another disclaimer! The way different characters are going to be portrait does not say anything about their true feelings, personality or sexuality so please bear that in mind. Also I am not trying to be mean to any celebrity that will have a bad personality in my book, so no hate intended.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Fake Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys and thank you for reading "Black Heart"!  
> First of all a quick warning! If you didn't read the tags, you won't know that this is a fan-fiction involving the ship ChanBaek but also this book has a lot of crime scenes, meaning that if you're younger this book is nothing for you!
> 
> Another disclaimer! The way different characters are going to be portrait does not say anything about their true feelings, personality or sexuality so please bear that in mind. Also I am not trying to be mean to any celebrity that will have a bad personality in my book, so no hate intended.

It's a sunny Monday morning, Park Chanyeol, 18, is on his way to college and meanwhile listens to music, his favorite occupation. Enjoying his little walk to school and the refreshing wind blowing in his face. Spring is his favorite season and now that it is May he loves to go outside, despite all the bad things happening in his neighborhood which is mainly concerning teenagers.

The young boy starts nodding his head to the beat and enjoys every little moment, listening to the artist singing. Although he does love the voice of the singer he never turns the volume up to the devices limit, because the whistling of the wind and the birds in the background make him feel calmer than ever and help him create a little bubble around himself, parting him from the outside world. No matter what happens, even if someone would hit him right there, he would still feel chill, is what is going through his head. Happy about his feelings, he also starts smiling while still nodding to the beat of the music, which might seem strange for people walking past him. Not caring about it, he walks through the gate which welcomes him to his college, where he will spend his next few hours.

After walking through the big door and standing in the entrance, Chanyeol decides to go directly to his classroom, while keeping his ear-buds on.  
Inside the classroom, he nods at different people, greeting them without using words, to which he gets different responses, like waving hands or a 'morning'.

He sits down on his seat, puts away his ear-buds and already takes out the material he will need for the very first lesson after the week-end. Once his little preparation is done, he takes out his phone and starts playing offline games, to keep himself busy and let time pass by faster.

Concentrating on his game, he notices from the corner of his eyes that somebody just sat right next to him. Pressing the 'pause' button, Chanyeol turns to his right and smiles brightly. On that seat sits a pretty handsome looking guy, with black hair which is parted in the middle. The boy sitting now in front of him, smiles back at Chanyeol and greets him with a friendly "Good morning, Chanyeol".  
The taller guy response to that with a "Good morning, Sehun". Those two have been friends since their childhood.

The two teenagers talk about a lot of events that happened during the week-end and Sehun just needed to talk about a specific one, that literally everybody was talking about, since it was a great mystery happening in their area.  
"I just cannot believe what happened, bro. I mean, I just saw her walking down the corridor last Friday". Sehun lets out a sigh after expressing his disbelief and his sadness. The other boy on the other hand lowers his head and thinks about their topic of discussion.

The thing Sehun just mentioned was about a girl from their college, who was found dead on Sunday. Her chest was pierced through with a very sharp tool. But to make it worse she is not the only. In the area cornering their city, there are more than 20 cases which resemble the one, that happened to that girl. Now even the authority needs to make a statement about the situation since it is getting kind of out of control. Most of the victims are female, which is why the streets are emptier around 8 pm since no parent would let out their kids in the darkness where the danger is waiting just around the corner.

"I bet that the X-EXO's are the reason for this chaos", the younger one whispers to make sure that no one hears him. Chanyeol not believing what he just heard, hits Sehun slightly on his shoulder and holds his finger in front of his mouth, gesturing him to not speak further. If someone hears the name of the organisation 'X-EXO' they will definitely run away as fast as possible.

Not everyone has the courage to mention a certain group inside the Korean society which controls people more than the state can.  
The group consists of people that have lived a miserable life or had a traumatizing past life that made them go crazy, so basically those who are mentally unstable. But those are not the only factors that makes the group so special. Once a police officer was able to capture on of the members and revealed why it is so hard to find out, who is involved in X-EXO businesses:  
They look and act nothing like their normal appearance, that is shown to the public.  
JB was the name of the member, while his real name is Jaebum. After some observation, the authority found out that the X-EXO members are able to change their personality and looks to another person who is living inside of them, to which Jaebum claimed was his persona in his past life. With that they are able to 'switch off' their emotions since the other one living inside of them is the one desiring all those bad things. The police couldn't question Jaebum any further tho, because the next day, when all the new information about them were published, he was killed inside of his own cell. It also made a lot of people more aware of the others surrounding them, which has caused harm to the society in Korea.

Sehun and Chanyeol, they are both members in the organisation called 'EXO'. There they investigate everything concerning X-EXO and try to find a way to point out features the members may have in common.  
Them being a part of it means that they carry a lot of responsibilities on their shoulders which is also the reason why they have to keep their involvement a secret, because it is a known fact that while EXO is trying to catch X-EXO the other party is kind of yearning to kill all the EXO members to get rid of their only danger.

"Stop speaking about such matters in public. Let's talk about it in our dorm 'kay?", Chanyeol warns Sehun which makes the friend role his eyes annoyed. Before the younger one could reply the older one, the teacher comes in and asks for all the attention of the students. After mentioning the girl Chanyeol and Sehun just talked about and after talking about different solutions to avoid being in the same situation, the teacher starts his lessons.

The night before, on Sunday, the mentioned girl is walking outside on the street after drinking "a little bit" at her friends house. "No, I am definitly fine", she mumbles into her phone, probably talking with her mother, because a nagging female voice is responding her. She confirmes around a hundred times to the person on the other line that she is fine and on her way home. After the phone call ends, she lets out a big sigh. "I am not a child anymore. I can look after myself", she says to herself even tho she is not even able to walk straight, thanks to the high amount of alcohol in her blood. On her way home she keeps getting chills, as if somebody is watching her.  
"You're going crazy", she nags to herself, "There is nobody on the streets but you still feel scared. Get your shit together!".  
She isn't wrong. There is nobody on the streets, but someone is indeed watching her and following her by jumping from one roof to the other. With their fit body, they jump down from one roof to a really tight and dark ally and make sure that their outfits are in place. "Today is your turn. Don't make a mess like last time. Keep it neat", one warns the other before winking and suddenly disappears in the shadows. The one left alone in the ally takes a deep breath and starts to sing a little song to lure his little prey.

After a while, the teenage girl hears the voice and is - as predicted - attracted to the somehow familiar sound. She follows the wonderful charming voice and notices a really hot and handsome man who is slowly appearing in the shadow of a few run-down buildings. The man has white hair, light blue almond shaped eyes and a perfectly build body. His gaze is mesmerizing and the way he looks at her, makes the body of the young girl heat up as if her body is telling her to become his little toy.  
The boy walks towards the college girl, whose heart is pounding fast, as if she just ran fifty laps. "C-can I help you, sir?", she asks nicely and stands still while the male figure comes closer. He puts on a smile, keeps his pace and continues to look the girl directly into the eyes. "Indeed I think you can help. I am searching for something". The voice of the young man is as sweet as honey and sounds like melody for the girl who is still not moving even a tiny bit as if she is frozen. Completely captivated she is unable to process anything. 'That man looks like an angel...', she thinks, wanting to stay with him even longer and maybe not return home.

"What... What are you searching for?", she whispers since the male one is already pretty close to her and she licks over her lips that suddenly feel drier than ever. "The way into your heart", he replies. Totally taken aback she blushes and breaks the eye contact the boy tried to keep. She is not able to lift up her head and look into his eyes which is the reason why the white haired boy freely scans her body. He grins slightly noticing the effect his hormones have on the girl and how weak she is compared to him. 'It really makes me hate my past-life. If the women back then were as weak as you, I wouldn't be hear again', he thinks and his hatred grows big again. Not wanting the hormones, he is letting out to make her feel safe, vanish, he pushes away the thoughts and concentrates on the little girl again.  
"I think I found it", he tells her which is the reason why the girl decides to look up again. Her head is just lightly tilted and her confusion but also her curiosity is mirrored inside of her eyes.  
This time the young man grins in a really dangerous way, which makes him look suspicious and only then does the girl notice that the situation she is in, is not a normal daily one and that she doesn't even know him. She slowly takes a step back which makes the other one grin even brighter. "You are really slow at recognizing your surrounding", he emphasizes the 'really' by stretching it and says the whole sentence in a happy manner which sends down shivers on the girls spine. 'Something is off about this boy', her brain tells her. He suddenly puts on a fencing mask, which makes her confusion but also her anxiety grow, what leads to the joy the male stranger feels in that moment.  
"Well, it was nice knowing you, Yoona", he says through the mask, which covers his face and makes it impossible to read his actions and to see the excitement reflected on it. She opens her eyes widely and stops breathing for a second. "Y-You know me?!", she nearly screams but no further reactions could have been made. He moves forward really fast, since she is already standing pretty close and from the corner of her eye, she sees something in the hand of the young man, which is reflecting light on her face. 'Something metallic', her mind tells her. Suddenly she felt a very a strong pain and before anything could happen, she tries to breath but fails miserably as her view is becoming blurry. Her body tells her to scream but not a single sound comes out of her mouth, only a deep sigh. And even if she tries to scream, the unknown person has already covered her mouth.

The boy takes off his fencing mask and also his saber out from the girls body that was pierced through her heart and throws her body to a corner. "I told you I found the way into your heart", he tells the now dead body of the 18 year old Yoona. And with that he happily leaves the crime scene, knowing that he fulfilled his mission.


End file.
